Gubatron
Gubatron is the forest guardian of the Foldabot combiners. He appeared in the November 2008 issue of the K-Zone magazine along with Tamarax. Appearance Gubatron appears as a giant robot. He has a Boar (Ramo) for his right leg and a Crocodile (Kagat) for his left leg. He has a Hornbill (Kalaw) for his left arm and an Owl (Kuwago) for his right arm. His head looks a bit like a leaf. Abilities * Able to call upon wild animals. *Able to release vines from any part of his body. *Able to fly *Able to fire a powerful laser beam from his left hand. *Able to see clearly at night. *Able to realease sonic blasts from his right hand. *Able to run on swamps at a very high speed. *Able to shoot sharp feathers at a very long range. *Able to make trees regenerate. Foldabots Comics In the Nov.- Dec. 2010 issues of K-Zone, the Gubabots have combined and then battles the now super-sized Lu-sho. But, despite Gubatron's new flight ability, Lu-sho still manages to escape narrowly by riding on Tambak. His powers shown in the comics were flight, ability to create vines from any part of his body and he possesses a powerful laser beam from his Hornbill hand. How to make Gubatron 1. Put Ramo in leg form 2 . Put Kagat in leg form 3 . Put Kalaw in arm form and take out the connector # Put Kuwago in arm form and take out connector. # Put Tamarax in robot mode. # Put Ramo and Kagat on Tamarax's right and left leg. # Connect T-Connectors to loops on Tamarax to form arms. # Put on Gubatron Head Piece Now protect the forest with this guardian! How to evolve Gubatron #Take off Kuwago. #Disconnect Kagat. # Make T-connector for Kuwago. # Tuck in T-connector for Kagat. # Attach Kuwago where Kagat once was. # Push kagat's alligator/crocodile head up. # Put Kagat on outside of Tamarax's foot. Now with the evolved form of Gubatron, he can now fly! Destroy the Lutants in the forest, as well in the sky! Trivia *Gubatron is the first Combiner with 5 members. *Gubatron is the first combiner or Foldabot Giant to have fully functional wings. *This trivia is shared with Higantechron but, Higantechron wings are like extras. *Gubatron is the first Combiner or Foldabot to have an evolution. *It evolved during a fieldtrip. *Original Form: Torso: Tamarax, ARMS: Kagat & Kalaw, Legs: Ramo & Kuwago. *New Form: Torso: Tamarax, Arms: Kuwago & Kalaw, Legs: Kagat and Ramo. *Gubatron is the only Foldabot sub-group to have 5 members that are all male. *He shares this fact with Lutabot combiner Komyutatron. *The Gubabots are the first members to have website-exclusive accessories. *Tamarax (the sub-group leader) and Gubatron are two of the 8 bots that do not have an Agimat card (as of Toy Book 3). *The other 6 are Kapre, Higantechron, Pison, Konkretron, Aquatikron and Butandrone. *In the official Agimat Cards, Ramo's card features Tamarax instead of Ramo. *Ramo is the First member of this Sub-group to have a Dark Ages mini-figure. **This trait is shared with Tikbalang. *Tamarax was expected to be released in the October 2008 issue but was replaced by Lu-Sho. He appeared in the following issue. *In their original bio, it is said that Lu-sho defeated Gubatron but in the comics, Gubatron indeed defeated Lu-sho Category:Foldabots Category:Series 1 Foldabots Category:Foldabot Combiners Category:Comic Series Characters Category:Foldapedia